


Epilogue Part III: Summer

by ellipeps



Series: Exercises in Free Love [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipeps/pseuds/ellipeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t have a mom. I have two dads instead.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue Part III: Summer

_”I’ve never seen your mom. Where is she?”_

Dean stops outside of his son’s room, hand raised, about to knock. He hears the kids inside make a few sound effects as they drive around the toy cars before Aidan answers.

_“I don’t have a mom. I have two dads instead.”_

It sounds so simple when he says it like that. It really should be that simple. It had taken Dean and Castiel three years to be put on the adoption list, and another year and a half to finally pick up Aidan, five months old at the time. It had put an enormous strain on their relationship, but they had come through on the other side and are now proud parents of a lively five year-old.

_“How does that work? Aren’t you supposed to have one mom and one dad?”_

_“No, stupid. I have a mom and a dad. But they couldn’t take care of me so now I’m with my real dads instead.”_

Dean smiles to himself. They had explained the concept of adoption a few weeks earlier, and Aidan had just nodded and then run off to find his beloved cars again. Aidan is turning out just as smart as Castiel, and as charming as Dean. The best of both worlds really.

He hears someone behind him, and then he feels Castiel’s arms around his waist. He puts a finger to his lips to keep his husband quiet, nodding towards the door. Castiel smiles and nods, leaning in to listen to Aidan and his friend.

_“But- Do your dads do the things my mom and dad does? Do they like... kiss, and stuff?”_

_“Yeah. And it’s really gross. They kiss_ all _the time.”_

“Guilty as charged,” Dean whispers and winks at Castiel before craning his neck to press a quick kiss to Castiel's lips. His husband just rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless.

_“Eww, my parent’s does that too. And now my mom’s stomach is getting bigger. I think that’s because they’re kissing so much. They said I’m going to be a brother soon.”_

_“Awesome,”_ Aidan says and Castiel huffs into Dean’s neck at the phrase their son obviously didn’t learn from him, _“I want to be a big brother too.”_

Dean turns in Castiel’s arms, the question written in his quirked eyebrow, ‘what do you think?’. Castiel shrugs nonchalantly but chuckles when Dean frowns.

“Just kidding. I think Aidan is ready to be a brother, don’t you? The only question is,” Castiel whispers and leans in closer to whisper in Dean’s ear, “are you ready for another?”

“Come at me dude, I can take eight more, as long as it’s with you,” Dean whispers back, and lets a kiss capture Castiel’s laugh. He holds his husband close in the hallway outside their son’s room, their lips easily finding each other time after time, and they’re both oblivious to the door opening behind them.

“I told you so, they kiss _all_ the time!”

* * *

 

Later that evening, when Aidan’s friend has been picked up by his very pregnant mother, and when the tornado himself has been fed, read to, sung to (multiple times) and then finally put to bed, Dean digs through the refrigerator to find two bottles of beer which he brings with him to the porch where his husband is waiting. He sneaks out quietly, careful of not slamming the door and sits down behind Castiel on the steps, his legs framing his husband’s, and hands him one of the beer bottles.

“We did good, didn’t we?”

Dean presses a kiss below Castiel’s ear and hums in reply. Yeah, they did good. They did fucking great. They have a picket-fence life with a house, a kid and even apple pies sometimes. They’ve been together for twelve years now. Twelve years since that December night at Chuck’s.

“ _You fill up my senses like a night in the forest, like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain, like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean. You fill up my senses, come fill me again,_ ” Dean sings and wraps his arms around Castiel, pressing in as close as possible. The smaller man relaxes into his touch and rests his head on Dean’s shoulder, reaching to press small kisses to the side of his neck as he continues.

 _“Come let me love you, let me give my life to you, let me drown in your laughter, let me die in your arms, let me lay down beside you, let me always be with you. Come let me love you, come love me again._  
  
“ _You fill up my senses like a night in the forest, like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain, like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean. You fill up my senses, come fill me again._ ”

When Dean finishes they don’t talk, they just sit there and look out over their garden, toys strewn across the lawn, Castiel’s bike resting against the fence, the bushes that could use some grooming, the hammock standing in the corner perhaps not completely new and shiny. But none of that matters. They have each other, they have Aidan, they have a life together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry that I've neglected this for so long! I've had a hard time writing more in this verse, so I'm just publishing what little I have. Let me know what you think!


End file.
